(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet data analysis on a mobile communication network. More specifically, the present invention relates to a packet data analyzer and a method thereof for analyzing packet data and protocols transmitted on the IP (Internet protocol) network to provide various statistics, providing monitoring information for each service to a user through the analysis, totally monitoring a data network, and generating billing information for each wireless data service.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A domestic mobile communication service method by commercializing digital mobile stations, in particular, the CDMA (code division multiple access) type wireless service standard adopts the North America standard IS-95A (Interim Standard-95A), and the IS-95B partially supplements the IS-95A network and executes high-speed data services while maintaining the compatibility with the existing IS-95A. The IS-95A and IS-95B belong to the second generation (2G) in the evolution progress of the mobile communication networks.
The cdma2000-1x that belongs to the third generation (3G) thereof has improved bandwidths and data rates of the IS-95A/B, and is also referred to as the IS-95C.
When a subscriber who uses the mobile communication network, more specifically the IS-95A/B and the cdma2000-1x networks, desires to receive a data service, the subscriber accesses the corresponding network by the PPP (point-to-point protocol) to be connected to the Internet, and receives a wireless data service from a specific server.
In detail, as shown in FIG. 1, when the subscriber 10 requests a wireless data communication in the 2G IS-95A/B network, the subscriber 10 PPP-accesses an IWF (inter working function) 40 through a BTS (base transceiver station) and BSC (base station controller) 20 and a PCX (PCs exchange) 30, and is connected to a service server 60 by the PPP-access, and accordingly, the wireless data communication for the subscriber 10 is performed.
When the subscriber 10 requests a wireless data communication in the 3G cdma2000-1x network, the subscriber 10 PPP-accesses a PDSN (packet data serving node) 40 through the BTS/BSC 20 and a PCF (packet control function) 30, and receives the wireless data service from the service server 60 as shown in FIG. 1.
A subsequent system after the IWF or the PDSN 40 in the wireless data service system configured as shown in FIG. 1 includes an IP network such as the Ethernet.
Analysis of the packet data traffic in the above-configured IP network depends on the statistics provided by the IWF, the PDSN 40, an S/H (switching hub) which is an IP instrument, or a router, but the statistics are insufficient for analyzing various types of packet data traffic since the statistics provide restricted statistical information to the user for the proper maximum performance of systems.
The respective systems of from the BTS/BSC 20 to the S/H and router 50 only manage the systems themselves or connection states of links connected to them, and it is impossible for a mobile communication network management service provider to monitor the service.
As shown in FIG. 2, when a subscriber 15 requests wireless data in the 3G cdma2000-1x, the subscriber 15 PPP-accesses the PDSN 35, and accesses AAA (authentication authorization accounting) 45 to authenticate the subscriber and perform a billing process, and is allowed to receive a desired wireless data service from the service server 65. In this instance, a PCF 25 is connected to the PDSN 35 by using an A11 protocol, and the PDSN 35 is connected to the AAA by using a RADIUS (remote authentication dial-in user service) protocol.
Components provided after the PCF 25 in the wireless data service system configured as shown in FIG. 2 include an IP network such as an Ethernet. Respective systems including the PCF 25, the PDSN 35, and the AAA 45 manage the systems themselves or connection states of the links connected to the systems only, and it is impossible for the mobile communication network management service provider to wholly monitor the data network following the protocol analysis of the transmitted packet data.
It is impossible to apply various fees according to the user's usage of various services since the subscriber 10 is billed by a time billing method for calculating a data service use time and a packet billing method for calculating a total amount of used packets in the wireless data service system of FIG. 1. For example, the wireless data service provides a data service for processing a small amount of capacity on the text basis and a data service for processing a large amount of capacity such as the VOD (video on demand), but it fails to perform different billing depending on the various services.